Swordsman Cat (Rare Cat)
For other uses, see Swordsman (disambiguation). Swordsman Cat is a Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule. True Form added in version 5.2 greatly increases his health and attack power. Cat Evolves into Sword Master Cat at level 10. Evolves into Elemental Duelist Cat at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Fast attack rate. *Fine health. *Deals massive damage to Red enemies. *Short recharge time. *Good DPS. Cons *Short range. *Single-target attacks. Strategy/Usage Swordsman Cat acts as a stronger, more aggressive Axe Cat, capable of slicing any Red enemy in two. Although this cat has mediocre attack power, he is cheap and easily stackable, and a group of them can shred Red enemies. Unlike Dark Cat and Island Cat, Swordsman Cat can outrange Shy Boy, so with good meatshielding, a stack of them will be able to shred them apart with little trouble. Once in True Form, this cat is surprisingly powerful against Red enemies even when compared to the likes of Island Cat, doing a massive 13,600 damage per hit with every Blood Fruit Treasure at level 30. He is a huge help against common yet dangerous short-ranged Red enemies like Bore and Shy Boy, being able to annihilate them with the help of Island Cat and Crazed Whale in a matter of seconds, no matter how buffed up they are. He also gains a decent amount of bulk, which allows him to survive some powerful attacks. This cat is exceptional in stages that are predominantly Red enemies, such as NASA, Greenland, Attack on R-Cyclone (Expert), Red Alert, and Easter Island with the 2 One Horns. Since the boss, Dark Emperor Nyandam, is Red, a big enough stack of Swordsman Cats- even as low a level as 15- is even enough to solo the Moon in Empire of Cats Chapter 2. The Target Angel Talent isn't that useful since Elemental Duelist Cat can only outrange Gabriel and Divine Cyclone, but it can still come in handy against Sunfish Jones and frozen Boraphims to deliver ridiculous amounts of damage. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $420 *Chapter 2: $630 *Chapter 3: $840 Upgrading Cost Stats Catfruit Evolution Talents * Resist Weaken: Reduces weaken duration by 16%, increases 6% per level up to 70% (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Target Angel (Cost: 50 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 75 NP) * Recover Speed Up: Reduces recharging time by 2f .07 seconds per level up to 20f .67 seconds (Total Cost: 75 NP) Appearance * Normal: A Cat wearing a circlet on his head, and elegant clothes. Carries a small shield and sword. * Evolved: It now has two upgraded swords that create a fireball when attacking. He also has long, luxurious hair and is somewhat like a small and male version of Paris Cat. * True Form: Now dons a monocle and carries two rapiers surging with (what would most likely be) fire and electrical energy. Trivia * Elementual Duelist Cat bears a striking resemblance to a Xenoblade character who also has a similar monocle-like attachment. ** He could also be based off Lloyd Irving from the "certain game" Tales of Symphonia. Both have a similar hairstyle, and Elemental Duelist Cat has Lloyd's signature dual swords, one blue (in his right hand) and one red (in his left). Gallery Screenshot_2016-01-09-22-22-46.png|Normal form description (EN) Screenshot_2016-01-09-22-22-49.png|Evolved form description (EN) E-Dualist.png|True Form description (EN) swordsmancatjpdescription.png|Normal form description (JP) swordmastercatjpdescription.png|Evolved form description (JP) Screenshot_2016-07-06-18-04-14.png|True form description (JP) Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/059.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%cb%e2%b7%f5%bb%ce ---- Units Release Order: '<< Marauder Cat | Baby Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Rare Cats Category:Gacha Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Talents Category:Resist Weaken Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Recover Speed Up Talent